This invention relates to wireless electronic devices, and more particularly, to antennas for wireless electronic devices such as portable electronic devices.
Antennas are used in conjunction with a variety of electronic devices. For example, computers use antennas to support wireless local area network communications. Antennas are also used for long-range wireless communications in cellular telephone networks.
It can be difficult to design antennas for modern electronic devices, particularly in electronic devices in which compact size and pleasing aesthetics are important. If an antenna is too small or is not designed properly, antenna performance may suffer. At the same time, an overly-bulky antenna or an antenna with an awkward shape may detract from the appearance of an electronic device or may make the device larger than desired.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved antennas for electronic devices such as portable electronic devices.